


Undisclosed Desires

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Some Fluff, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: Soooooo yeah, we started talking about sex pollen and it turned into this? *shrug*Sorry it took a bit, prepping for my big exam tends to get in the way >.>I know, I know, everything I write turns into smut...I'm not mad at it though! Please let me know what you think - kudos/comments always welcome <3 and feel free to send requests, I'll see if I can make it happen!





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyonesguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/gifts).



> Follow me on tumblr - I changed the name! moonprincessalex.tumblr.com

_Another Monday, another mission…_

Chris and Leon had been sent to yet another Umbrella facility – this one on an island long since abandoned. The building was in shambles, weathered down from climate, various attacks and years of nonuse.

Despite the facility being declared inactive, the higher ups insisted that it be looked into – any intel was helpful.

Leon had ran ahead to scout how many BOWS were left, while Chris stayed behind handling a small horde with his Gatling gun.

The agent soon found himself in a lab, filled with different types of flowers encased in huge, closed vials. “Wonder what experiments these were for…?” Leon inquired aloud.

* * *

Soon after beginning to investigate the area, Leon tripped over a broken piece of foundation, falling forward against the counter, nicking the glass of one of the closed containers.

“Jesus Christ…” the agent cursed, rubbing his bruised shoulder. Looking upward, he noticed the crack in the glass and that…something was rising from it.

A sort of pink pollen perforated the air.

He and Chris had brought an arsenal of every weapon imaginable, tactical gear, first aid…but it hadn’t occurred to them to bring filtration masks.

 _He wasn’t prepared for this_.

Leon ran out of the room like it was on fire, pressing against his ear piece.

“ _C-Chris, we might have a problem_ …” the agent stuttered, breathing heavily in his retreat. Leon didn’t feel right – what had he breathed in? He was way too warm, and not just from the physical exertion of running. He was warm _inside_ – a lot like he felt when someone was inside him – warmth was pooling in his belly, in his ass, in his… _wait, was he actually getting hard?_

“ _I’m on my way.”_ The captain replied.

“ _Copy_ ”

 _What the fuck was in that shit?!_ The agent thought to himself, as he felt his cock pressing against inside of his pants. _What a day to go commando…_

The agent fell to his knees, body writhing in arousal. He wanted to resist, but something… _primal_ was taking over and all Leon could think about was cock – _Chris’s_ cock- down his throat, choking him; up his ass, pumping against his prostate.

_Leon undid his pants, his engorged cock springing free._

Now wasn’t the time, and this _certainly_ wasn’t the place, but the blonde didn’t care. He had to get some sort of relief, or he wasn’t going to be able to move…

Leon got on all fours, spit in his hand and rubbed two fingers against his asshole. His throbbing heat welcomed the intrusion as he _thrust_ the fingers inside, and the agent reached his other hand around to grasp his swollen, leaking cock.

Leon pumped his fingers as best as he could, closing his eyes and imagining his partner… but it was little substitution for Chris – with his massive hands, that huge body…

“ _Chris…”_ Leon breathed, stroking his length.

Something fell behind him and Leon turned his head to see what happened.

Chris was standing there, eyes wide and focused on Leon’s ass in the air – the captain had let his tactical gear fall to the floor.

“What’s going on…?” Chris breathed.

Leon removed his fingers, and looked up at Chris with lust filled eyes, his ocean blue irises turning into a shade of blushing pink.

“I want you…” Leon whispered, before tackling the brunette to the floor.

_Sure, Leon had been the subject of every one of Chris’s wet dreams and every one of his waking fantasies…but this was too good to be true._

“Le-Leon?” the captain inquired, confused. “Did something –“

The blonde kissed Chris deeply, his tongue dancing around the elder’s.

_This wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss, but Leon tasted so good…like peppermint._

“I need you…inside” the agent moaned into the elder’s mouth, reaching a hand downward to rub Chris’s own growing bulge.

_Why now of all times?_

“Leon! Stop!“ Chris gripped Leon’s exploring hands firmly. “Talk to me. Tell me what happened.”

“I’ve seen how you look at me…Don’t you want me too…?” the agent pouted, grinding against one of Chris’s sculpted thighs.

 _Of course I do, Leon…_ The captain thought to himself, knowing that his own hard cock was betraying his silence. But now wasn’t the time to air undisclosed desires…Something was seriously wrong, and he was worried.

“Did you get bit?” Chris tried to hide the desperate fear in his tone, but it was hopeless.

 _He couldn’t lose someone else he cared for_.

“Let me look at you, Leon.”

The agent kicked his pants off and pulled off his shirt, eager to show himself off for the captain.

Chris looked Leon up and down, trying to keep his observations clinical – which was hard to do with the blonde’s sculpted frame, swollen cock and desperate eyes staring him in the face. First, the captain looked for bites and scratches – there were none, only Leon’s perfect, porcelain frame decorated by old scars and a freckle or two. Next he looked for signs of infection – darker veins, putrid smell, red eyes – everything was fine, aside from Leon’s desperate arousal and soft pink irises.

“Chris, _please,”_ the blonde begged, his eyes desperate with desire, a hint of drool at his plump lips.

_Why was he so tempting…?_

“Tell me what happened, Leon. And then I can help you.” _Chris was fighting the urge to pin the agent down and take him._

“Flowers…pink pollen…”

The brunette racked his brain, trying to figure out what sort of pollen would cause a reaction like this.

_It couldn’t be…The Erogenia strain? That was supposed to be destroyed…The BSAA files had mentioned it, it was supposed to make someone act on their most desperate impulse…and it wouldn’t fade until the desire was acted upon. It was meant to induce chaos – hundreds of thousands of people murdering the person who wronged them, robbing banks, blowing up buildings- but this…?_

_Leon **actually wanted** Chris?_

Chris’s mouth was dry all of a sudden in the realization.

_It wasn’t just the pollen, Leon had actually been pining for him too – how long had their feelings been mutual? Months? Years?_

The agent broke the captain from his thoughts, taking Chris’s hand and putting it on the blonde’s chest.

“ _Touch me, Chris_ ”

And the levee holding Chris’s self-control broke in that moment, seeing the pure _longing_ in Leon’s eyes, and knowing that it wasn’t just _the moment_ , but a pent up desperation that had built over time.

Chris lifted Leon into his arms and kissed the agent with all the passion in his body, forcing his tongue into the younger’s mouth. Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’s huge body, smiling through the kiss, letting the elder man’s tongue dominate between his lips.

The captain pinned the agent against a cracked wall, grinding his clothed erection against Leon’s bare ass. The agent reached a skilled hand down Chris’s pants and grasped his thick, swollen cock tightly. The captain bucked into Leon’s hand, and gracefully laid him down on the floor.

Leon quickly pulled down Chris’s pants and underwear, before slithering down and wrapping his wet, drooling mouth around the elder’s cock.

Chris grasped the blonde’s soft hair, gently encouraging his motions, as the agent bobbed up and down, before swallowing Chris whole.

“Fuck…”

Leon was a pro at this, taking all of Chris’s impressive length at once. He was setting a rapid pace - running his tongue along Chris’s shaft as he sucked and slobbered drool on him, occasionally swirling his tongue against the cockhead and suckling on the slit.

_Chris was about to cum, and he couldn’t take it anymore._

He threw Leon on his back and forced two fingers into the blonde’s mouth.

Getting the message, Leon sucked on the fingers and let the all the pent up slobber and pre-cum fall onto Chris’s hand.

The captain nipped at Leon’s neck, as he used one hand to knead wet circles around agent’s tight entrance, while the other gripped the younger’s leaking, swollen cock.

“ _Please don’t tease me, Chris…I need you.”_

And with that, the captain pushed two fingers inside and pumped them deeply, making Leon buck his hips into the captain’s other hand.

“ _I want you…all of you…”_ Leon moaned wantonly.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I’ve never…been more sure...”_ The blonde moaned.

Chris pulled his fingers out of the younger man, Leon whimpering at the sudden empty feeling.

_So this is how their first time was gonna be…_

Chris spit into his now free hand, and attempted to lube up his cock, not wanting to hurt Leon.

_“I don’t fucking care, Chris. Just get inside me, please…”_

Chris hesitated, but angled his cock at Leon’s puckered hole. The agent was panting and biting his fingers, trying to push forward so older man would enter him.

The captain used both of his strong hands, grabbing Leon by his hips and impaling him on his length, all the way inside.

_Leon screamed so loud that Chris was sure the ceiling would cave in._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorr-“ Chris froze, afraid he had hurt the younger man… but Leon was grinding his ass against him, and his _eyes…_ they were changing. The blue was coming back.

“I’ve…always loved you, you know that?” Leon whispered against Chris’s shoulder.

“ _I’ve wanted this for so long.”_

Chris felt like he would melt into a puddle.

He started thrusting harder, and looked into Leon’s eyes again, “Me too…”

Leon smiled, a rare sight. He pulled the captain down by his dog tags into a searing kiss.

 _”It feels like heaven inside you.”_ Chris moaned brokenly, as he reached his hand around to stroke his lover’s cock once more.

It didn’t take much for Leon to break apart – the combination of Chris hitting his prostate in rhythm and the strong force of his hands pumping him making him see stars and shoot a hot load between them.

The brunette continued to piston inside the agent as Leon let out broken, incomprehensive words of encouragement. Soon after, Chris too saw stars, and filled the younger to the brim with his cum.

The captain didn’t move for quite some time, basking in the ambience of being inside the man he had wanted for so, so long. They fell asleep this way for a short time.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the pair awoke to the sound of Leon’s pager. Hunnigan was buzzing in, “What’s your status, Leon?”

 _Oh shit_.

“We’re clear, Hunnigan. Everything is fine. I’ll get back to you soon.”  
Chris let out a husky laugh. “I can’t fucking believe we passed out…”

“Shut up” Leon giggled, shooting Chris another rare smile. “My tight ass tends to have that effect on people”

Chris’s eyes widened, and Leon shot him a wink, assuring him it was just a joke.

“You know we’re gonna have to talk about this sometime soon, right?”  
“Yeah, I know…but can we just…be in the moment right now?”

The captain nodded, “You know, if I wasn’t such a stubborn bastard, I could have told you how I felt at some point over the last several years…I just didn’t have the words and I didn’t think you felt the same…”

“Me too…It’s too bad we’re so stupid, huh?” Leon whispered, kissing Chris once again.

The conversation was tabled for another time, but for now, the men just laid there in each other’s arms reveling in the feeling of being loved.


End file.
